


Two Truths and a Lie

by allthechicanery



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthechicanery/pseuds/allthechicanery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus doesn't discuss his Turks with outsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in response to [a question](http://ask-rshinra.tumblr.com/post/10256483364/the-turks-are-highly-trained-individually) on my [Ask Rufus ShinRa](http://ask-rshinra.tumblr.com/) blog.

**In the inbox of R. ShinRa:**

 _What do you think of your Turks? Who is your favorite?_

 **Reply:**

 _The Turks are highly trained, individually specialized employees. We do not fraternize, and I do not have a “favorite.”_

◊◊◊

The world fizzled into existence as warmth, weight, and muzzy comfort — but no pain. Rufus held his breath out of habit, waiting for that first twinge. None came. After a moment he bit his lip and took stock.

The couch was not big, and here was Rude, snoring softly, his shoulder having apparently served as Presidential Pillow. Reno, on the President’s other side, had a leg under Rufus’s knee, and an arm around his shoulders. He in turn was partially on top of Tseng, who was crammed against the far armrest. Elena was draped defiantly across their laps, with one arm behind Rufus in a sleepy hug.

Clothes were rumpled, the coffee table strewn with snacks and drinks, the muted television looping the menu of a B-grade flick. Rufus scrubbed his eyes, then peered at his strong, unblemished hand in wonder. When he turned his head, he found Tseng watching.

“It rained yesterday,” Rufus murmured. In this quiet moment, the Turk’s eyes crinkled softly. “I know you three are awake,” he continued, eliciting garbled denials all around. Bodies shifted. Rufus stood, unassisted. Four sets of eyes turned to him.

“There’s work to do,” he said. His Turks were ready.

  



End file.
